I am Wanheda
by TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: What if Clarke was truly the commander of death. What if she didn't have her morals. What if she enjoyed killing? After messing around with an old ritual, Clarke found herself back where it all started. Lexa was alive, people Clarke had killed were alive, and Clarke was going to do everything all over again. Except this time, she was going to enjoy it.


**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) So first off, I spent all of my Wednesday reading badass Clarke fics... And got ticked off as a result. In almost none of them was she actually badass, and when she was, it was for a paragraph at most. So I'm writing my own, though she won't exactly be badass, more like she's willing to kill any who are in her way.**

**Another thing, Lexa betraying Clarke, and Clarke going through the angst of liking Lexa, yet... You get the point. I hate it all; I know and understand why it happened. But all the emotional trauma Clarke goes through... Here, things are different. Monty and Jasper will be different, as well, kind of.**

**This takes place during the mountain. Clarke, however, is not the same Clarke that was just betrayed.**

_Trig language will be in italics and underlined. I couldn't find the words anywhere so..._

**Edit - **_**So I just finished this and am pretty disappointed with it. However as I spent so much time on it, I won't delete it and will post if for everyone to read.**_

**XxXxX**

**Warning! Dark Clarke! Supernatural Clarke! Maybe Evil Clarke!**

**XxXxX**

"Well, that's not good enough." Was the first thing Clarke heard Octavia say.

_What the hell? _Clarke blinked, disoriented. The ritual must have been a phony or something. There's no possible way she was back here...

Taking a glance around herself. Clarke saw a familiar tunnel, a place where everything had started to go downhill - starting with Lexa's betrayal.

_Lexa... _Clarke's eyes widened. _If this is truly the past. Then she's still alive._

Ignoring the glaring Octavia, Clarke began to think through all her options. _I could change everything; I could go to Lexa and travel to polis with her... I could also not kill all the mountain men here._ _I... No._

Clarke chuckled. _What am I thinking? I can't do that. I'm no longer that girl anymore. Beside's why would I want to?_

In the past few years since Lexa died. Clarke's Wanheda title was no longer from just killing the mountain men. She had become ruthless, and if one of her own people made a mistake... Well, they were now dead too. To make her ritual, she needed to collect the blood and bones of 100 people. Even then, she wasn't sure what the ritual would do. The only reason Clarke had done it was because of boredom, and because she hadn't killed in a while.

_Wanheda can't be seen as soft after all. _Clarke finally decided. She would act the same as she did in her previous time. She would kill who she wanted, and care for no one but herself, with Lexa being an exception.

_Hmm... Mom's alive to... Huh, guess I get to kill the bitch this time._ Clarke giggled, freaking Octavia out.

When Clarke had started killing, becoming more ruthless and no longer taking no for an answer, well, the rest of her... people fought back... And now rest six feet under as a result.

Pocketing the gun in her pants. Clarke pulled out a knife and cut her hair short, transforming the look she had. Next, she stripped off her jacket showing off the tribal looking tattoos going up and down both her arms. _Good, I still have them._

As is turned out, Wanheda was not an empty title. Clarke could use the blood or rather life/soul of her enemies to heal herself. She could also not get poisoned or sick, nor could she die of ordinary wounds.

***Beep* **A door sounded, breaking Clarke from her thoughts.

"...Bellamy." Octavia sighed, relieved while rushing forward to hug him.

"Clarke!" Both Jasper and Monty whispered. Hugging her, one on top of the other.

Clarke said nothing, just enjoying the hug. These two, even after she became as ruthless as she did, stood by her. Unfortunately, Maya's death ultimately destroyed the trio.

_I will not be making the same mistake twice. _She hissed inside. At worst, she would go and kill ever person in the mountain personally. _Hmm... Actually, won't that give me a boost in power?_

Something that had taken Clarke a long time to figure out. Was that for every kill, she grew in power. Eventually, after a certain amount of death, the tattoos appeared on her arm.

***Beep, beep, beep, beep* **Maya's oxygen started to beep, but Clarke ignored it, still deep in her thoughts.

_I technically already killed the mountain men before. My tattoos are also with me... Does this mean I can kill the same people and increase my power still?_

"-every soldier in this mountain is there... Well, never make it out." Clarke heard Bellamy say.

"We can do this," Jasper whispered. "We'll split up."

_Ah, I remember this now._

"Okay, you guys go for Dante. Well, help Maya." Octavia commanded, moving forward while drawing her sword.

Clarke hid her sneer at Octavia's actions. Even after everything she had done for their people. Octavia refused to forgive her. _I would have loved to see what she would do in my place..._ Clarke's eyes glinted at the thought. _Hmm... Now there's an idea. But I won't, not yet at least. I still have people to kill after all._

**XxXxX**

Clarke glared at the people on screen, drilling into Raven. _Bone marrow... Sadistic bastards._

Clarke picked up the radio, then paused. She knew what would happen if she did this, and while she no longer cared about the woman who called herself her mother. She knew Maya would die, and she couldn't let that happen. _Besides, I can secure Jaspers's loyalty this way. He won't want to die either._

"Tell them to stop. Now!" Bellamy demanded.

"I won't do that." Dante's voice graveled.

"He won't need to." Clarke interrupted. Opening the radio, she called Emerson.

"Carl Emerson, mount weather security detail. Come in."

"Who is this?" Carl asked calmly.

Clarke smirked, watching him on screen. "You know who it is. Get the radio to the president."

"They're moving," Bellamy commented.

"Not a problem," Monty replied, tapping the computer's keyboard. "Getting them on another monitor.

"This is Cage Wallice." The radio sounded.

"I have you father," Clarke mentioned casually, playfully twisting a knife in her hand, not that Cage could see that. "If you don't let my people go... I'll kill him."

"How do I know you have him?" Cage questioned, the slight worry in his voice giving him away.

Now, if this were the old Clarke, she would have given Dante the radio. Unfortunately for the father and son. This was not the old Clarke.

"Like this," Clarke replied causally. Stabbing the end of her knife into Dante's stomach.

"Ughhh... How could..." Dante chocked out, then collapsed to the floor in shock. The two words he gave more than enough for Cage to know it was his father.

"What did you do?" Cage whispered, the sound of a body falling rining through his ears.

"You don't know me very well, do you," Clarke whispered back. Kicking the old bastard on the floor and getting another pained groan to sound through the radio. "Now, I want you to remember this moment with your father dying at my feet. I'm coming for you, all of you... And I'm not going to leave a single one of you alive!"

Under the shocked gazes of her, 'friends' Clarke left the control room. Already planning her way to level five. _I wonder if I can take a bullet now? It's been a while since I was last shot._

Clarke already knew the way down, so she quickly made it to the city floor. Ignoring the dining room of people. Clarke strode through and stabbed a guard in the through, stealing his gun.

"ALRIGHT!" Clarke shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm going to make this very simple. You obey, or you die. Simple as that."

Seeing another guard, Clarke shot him in the head before he could draw his gun. "...So please surrender."

The dining hall was silent. Not a single person moved. Even the children were frozen, fear written all over their faces.

"Good." Clarke nodded pleased. Brushing past them, she moved into another hall.

"That scare you enough yet?" Clarke questioned into the radio. She had decided to turn it on and let Cage hear everything she did. While most did fear the unknown, when it was a teenage girl... Not so much. But hearing that same teenage girl stab an old man, and kill tow guards. Well... That was a little different.

Clarke, of course, got no answer. _Hmm... He's probably barricaded himself with armed men by now._

Before she could go any farther, a large group of armored guards entered the hall, both in front of her and from being her. _...or I guess they could come to me instead of being a barricade._

"So, this is the reason you've stayed silent for so long?" Clarke snickered into the radio.

"You can't beat them, Clarke." Cage's voice sounded from the radio.

"Are you sure about that." Clarke snickered again. Her smile having just a tint of insanity to it.

"What-" Clarke cut off the radio before Cage could say anything else.  
"So boys, how are we doing this? Guns, knives, or just our first?"

Every guard there loaded and aimed their guns at her.

"Well, can't say I didn't give you a choice." Clarke shrugged.

With inhuman speed, she emptied her gun into the bodies of he-men in front of her, ignoring the people at her back for a moment. Grabbing a knife off a bleeding corpse, she slashed the throats of any survivors. Shocking the guards behind her.

"Really, I thought you would have shot by now," Clarke muttered, surprised. "Umph." She took a step back, startled as blood started to flow down her chest.

One of the guards had gotten frightened enough and shot blindly, hitting Clarke right in the chest.

_Fuck! I didn't think it would be this painful._ Dropping to her knees, Clarke closed her eyes and started to absorb the blood and souls of those she killed.

"Aaahhh." Clarke sighed as the bullet popped out of her chest. The skin closing up afterward. "That's better." _In fact, I feel even stronger, absorbing souls really is the best._

Under the astonished and frightened looks of the mountain men. Clarke stood up, and faced then, uninjured.

"Demon."

"She's the devil!"

"That's not possible."

Clarke smirked, delighted at the praise. "Thank you for the compliments." Lifting her arm, she threw her dagger.

As soon as the knife left her hand, a sickly green/black energy looking wisp erupted from her arm following the blade. And when the knife hit the throat of a guard, the energy exploded.

Covered in blood, Clarke blinked, dumbfounded at the destruction she had caused. The green wisp of energy had sucked out the life of every soldier there. Then the black one exploded the chest of the guards when the green energy was done. _This is new... Or did I always have this and not know it?_

Picking up a handgun and rifle, Clarke prepared to enter the next area. _I wonder how many men the president has now?_

Moving quickly, Clarke came to a stop outside a metal door. The sound of people crying and begging coming from the other side.

"Oh, Cage~!" Clarke sang. "Guess who's at your front door?"

Without waiting for an answer, Clarke kicked the door open. Aiming carefully, she killed the two guards in the room, making sure not to shoot the people drilling.

Then she shot the shocked Cage in the leg, preventing the man from trying to run.

"I told you this would happen." Clarke sighed. "You just didn't listen."

"W-wait." Cage stuttered fearfully. "W-we can talk about this. Can't we?"

"Hmm..." Clarke pretended to consider. "His about... No." Under the shocked gazes of her mother and the rest of her people, Clarke shot Cage Wallice... In his other leg. Shattering the bone and causing him to scream in agony.

"Before I continue, I need to know. How do your marrow treatments work? Do you just need to drink it? Or is it some concoction of some kind?"

_Hopefully, it's something simple and quick. Otherwise, Maya may very well die._

"B-blood t-transfusion!" Cage whimpered. Barely able to focus with all the pain he was feeling.

"Is that true?" Clarke questioned. Glancing at the nearby drillers. They both shook their heads.

"Now see here, Cage," Clarke whispered in his ear. "According to them, your lying. I don't like liars." Lifting her leg, she stared into Cage's pleading eyes and brought her leg down.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone chained to the wall, flinched at Clarke's ruthless actions, and Cage's screams. Her leg having slammed down and crushing Cage's already shattered leg.

"Now why don't you tell me the truth."

"I-it's a t-transplant." Cage cried with tears streaming down his face. "Eight times... And y-you will ah... N-need to w-wait... forty-eight hours for it to w-work."

"There." Clarke patted Cage's head patronizingly. "Was that so difficult." Lifting the rifle, she makes the man with it knocking him out. _He can bleed out for all I care._

"You two." Clarke pointed at the drillers. "Can you do the treatment he spoke of."

The two men nodded quickly - the dear evident in the eyes.

"Perfect," Clarke smirked. Picking up the keys, she unlocked one of the people chained and gave them the keys to unlock the rest.

"Jasper, take these tow to Maya." Clarke nodded to the drillers. "They need to give her the treatment so she can leave with us."

Jasper nodded shakily. He had gotten himself caught earlier and was chained to the wall. "Y-yeah."

Clarke smiled slightly, then left the room. Things were much different now. Not only did she not kill all the mountain men and their people. She saved lives this time... Which she technically took before, but that didn't matter.

_This is going to be a pain. _Clarke sighed to herself. She was going to have to go floor to floor, killing all those who resisted - _no_ _time like the present._

**XxXxX**

Clarke groaned tired and annoyed as she entered the dining room again. She had spent the last few hours combing the entire mountain, killing all those who resisted. _Jasper better have gotten Maya the treatment by now. It was far easier to kill then with the lever last time._

"Clarke!" She heard Bellamy call out.

"Yea," Clarke replied, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Come on; we're leaving the mountain," Bellamy said.

"Why?" Clarke asked curiously. _Would it not be better to just stay here?_

"There's a camp with the rest of our people a couple of miles from here," Bellamy told her.

"Bellamy... I'm not going." Clarke said seriously.

Bellamy chuckled. "What are you talking about Clarke. Of course, you are."

"I know you saw," Clarke whispered. "I saw the cameras."

Bellamy froze, his mouth opening and closing for a few seconds.

"I can't go back with you all."

"What happens to you." Bellamy finally managed to ask.

Clarke shook her head and chuckled darkly. "You don't want to know."

"I can keep a secret. Please, come with us." Bellamy asked one last time.

"I can't." Clarke shook her head. "I will, however, see you guys again - all of you." She said, looking over Bellamy's shoulder at Monty, who had appeared earlier.

"Goodbye, Clarke." Monty smiled sadly, hugging her. With Bellamy doing the same, albeit a little more awkwardly.

"May we meet again." He whispered in her ear.

"May we meet again," Clarke answered back.

**XxXxX**

Two days later, after everyone had left but the mountain men on the lower levels. Clarke entered the control room.

She could have left with everyone. But something she had learned in the past, or rather future. Was having a place where she could live that was a defendable fortress like the mountain was not something to leave.

Something Monty had told her before they left. Was that he had changed the lever just as he did in her previous time. Only they didn't pull it. There was no need for Clarke killing everyone on her way to Cage.

Looking at the people on the monitors, Clarke watched as families played together, couple's eating dinner together, and even children kicking a soccer ball around.

Without blinking or with any hesitation, Clarke pulled the lever.

**XxXxX**

_Well, they were a pain to move. _Clarke thought annoyed, having spent the last hour dumping bodies outside the mountain.

After she had pulled the lever for the second time, killing all the 'innocent' people. Clarke had had to clean and remove the bodies. She refused to live in a mountain full of decaying corpses.

Clarke began locking down the mountain. Preventing anyone from ever entering again. _Good, now I have a place to live, and won't have to worry about getting attacked._

Clarke snorted at the thought. Even if she were attacked, it would have to be something incredibly powerful in order to kill her.

_Maybe I should visit Lexa soon... Or maybe in a month or two. Let's let the legend of Wanheda spread a bit._

She hadn't only dumped people into a pile outside her door. Clarke had also strung up the guards onto the trees as well. Any grounder who came by would see it, letting her legend spread.

_I'm curious how the grounders even know I'm the one who killed everyone and became Wanheda... Eh, it doesn't matter. _Clarke laid down on a bed. "Time to wait for the next couple of months." She mumbled to herself.

**XxXxX**

_**Two and a half months later**_

_Ugh, I wish I didn't need to be captured this way. _Clarke groaned inside as she was pushed to her knees.

After spending her time in the mountain, she had left and gone to the place she was caught last time. After locking up, of course. This time, however, she helped her capturer kill the other hunters, which in all honesty was a large difference compared to before. Plus, Clarke didn't try and run away or fight back. She willingly let him lead her to Lexa. Avoiding injuries and the pain they would bring.

"Hello, Clarke." She heard Lexa's voice greet her. "The deal was for you to bring me to her unharmed," Lexa told the hunter with narrowed eyes.

"The blood isn't hers." The hunter replied, gruffly.

Lexa stayed silent, looking over Clarke for injuries.

"I've done my part. Now do yours. Lift my banishment. The hunter told Lexa.

"I'm told your mother's army marches on Polis," Lexa commented casually.

"That has nothing to do with me. Honor our deal."

"I'll honor our deal when your queen honor's our coalition." Lexa scoffed, then commanded her guards. "Lock prince Roan of Azgeda away!"

"What of Wanheda?" A bald man in robes asked. All Clarke could remember of him was that his name started with a T.

"Leave us." Lexa waved.

Indra and the bald man started to leave. However, halfway out, he stopped wanting to say something.

Lexa didn't give him a chance. "You hear me." The bald man nodded reluctantly, then left.

Lexa motioned to Clarke. "Sis en au up." She told her guards.

_Help her up. _Clarke's mind translated for her as the guards lifted her to her feet. _Thank God I learned trigedasleng._

"I'm sorry," Lexa started, undoing the gag on Clarke's mouth. "-it had to be this way but to ensure one heda didn't fall into the hands of the ice queen. War is brewing Clarke... I need you."

Clarke stayed silent for a moment, before sitting down on the ground. "And what could you possibly offer me for my help." _I may love Lexa, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do this for free._

Lexa's eyes widened, not having expected that.

Clarke waited for a moment before sitting up again. "You know what? I've changed my mind. Don't talk to me, in fact. I don't want to talk to you until your ready to apologize." Turning around, Clarke left Lexa to think over her words.

**XxXxX**

_**One week later**_

Clarke smirked as she saw Lexa come in her room. The week previous after she had listed her... demands. She had been given a room next to Lexa's.

It was interesting that even though things we're different, some things we're still following the past. Then again, Clarke had done nothing but tried to follow the past, which was something she was about to change.

"What part of I won't see you till your ready to apologize, wasn't clear," Clarke said to Lexa as she came out of her thoughts.

"I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke. But we have bigger concerns."

"We don't have any concerns at all."

"Yes, we do. I'm hosting a summit with the sky crew at sundown." Leza said, walking closer to Clarke. "You'll be returned to your people."

"You went through all that trouble to capture me, just to let me go?" Clarke asked, amused.

"I went through all the _trouble _to save you," Lexa replied softly.

Clarke smirked at the answer. "I didn't need saving, though your help at mount weather would have been nice."

Lexa smiled slightly. "Clearly, you didn't need my help."

"Clearly," Clarke replied, turning to face the window in an attempt to hide her laughter.

"Your angry Clarke, but I know you," Lexa whispered, trying to convince Clarke. 'What you've done haunts you, and it's much easier to hate me than hate yourself."

Clarke fell to the floor, giggling crazily, no longer able to hold it back. "Y-you think I feel bad about killing this p-people?"

Lexa's eye's narrowed. "Clarke?"

"Lexa, if I wanted. I could have killed all those people with a flick of the lever, and I did. However, before that, I personally went down and butchered every mountain men who would not surrender."

"You've changed Clarke." Lexa noticed with a slight smile.

"What? You don't like it?" Clarke asked with outspread arms. "Wasn't it you who wanted me to be more ruthless?"

"And I was right. You'll live much longer this way." Lexa nodded with approval in her voice.

Clarke smiled, happy to know the woman she loved still accepted her... For the moment anyway. When Lexa discovered her powers, things might change. "That is why I left my people. They aren't as accepting or ruthless as I am now... It would only be a matter of time until our views conflicted."

"Why do you desire an apology then?" Lexa questioned, her shoulders now visibly lighter.

Clarke sighed. "Because while I did expect the betrayal, and would have done the same thing in your place. It still hurt."

Lexa paused and moved closer until their lips were almost touching. "I can't say I'm sorry for keeping my people safe. However, I am sorry for hurting you, Clarke. I'm sorry for not coming back and fighting with you."

Clarke smirked and closed the distance giving Lexa a quick kiss. "Thank you."

**XxXxX**

"_Rise gon your head,"_ Titus commanded with a loud voice as Lexa strode through the doors.

Clarke quietly slipped into the back unnoticed by all but Lexa. _Let's see how this meeting goes._

Staring at the only unbowing person other than her. Clarke became curious about how Lexa would take care of this. _Will she kill him? Force him to bow? Or maybe she'll leave him alone?_

"_Ice nation will now before you commander,_Titus commanded.

"_The commander should now before Ice Nation."_ The ice nation representative replied. "_We know not to make treaties with our enemies."_

Titus walked forward angrily. "_The commander bows before no one."_

"Stand down, Titus," Lexa commanded, still standing. Titus nodded and walked back to his place.

The Ice Nation representative turned to the other eleven representatives saying. "_She even prefers the enemy's language!"_

"And you will use it to, as our guest this evening," Lexa replied in her normal calm yet commanding voice. "Now sit, we have more important matters to discuss."

"Yes, we do." The Ice Nation representative said, this time in English. "For example, why is Wanheda still alive. Because if this is your weakness again. Azgeda will happily step in."

"Is that why Azgeda's army has moved so close to Polis. Because you believe the commander is weak?" Titus asked in a low, angry voice.

"Those are just military exorcise's." The Ice Nation representative smiled.

"Exercise's!" Indra interrupted. "You crossed the border, an army within striking distance of our beloved capital."

"A mistake that was quickly rectified as you well know."

"The Ice Queen doesn't make mistakes." Titus broke in. "She makes threats."

"There's no need to argue about this again," Lexa said, turning from the window. "Please, come join me. Let us speak in private. I have a message for Queen Nia."

Smirking, the Ice Nation walked forward and stepped next to the ledge outside the window. "Then I will happily deli-" he was cut off by Lexa kicking him over the ledge and into the streets below.

"Would anyone else care to question my decisions?" Lexa asked, avoiding Clarke's eyes.

_Her Killing_ _actually turns me on..._ Clarke thought amused inside. The scene of Lexa kicking the man out the window replaying in her mind. _I'm way more fucked up than I thought I was._

**XxXxX**

After the meeting was over, Clarke told the guards outside her door to call Lexa over. For some reason, Lexa had been avoiding her for the past few hours, and Clarke had a feeling it had something to do with what happened in the throne room.

"You wanted to see me? I'm here." Lexa asked, entering Clarke's room.

"Yes, why have you been avoiding me?" Clarke asked, getting straight to the point.

Lexa hesitated for a moment, but answered. "I know how you feel about killing, and while I know what you said earlier. It's another matter to see me doing it."

Clarke rolled her eyes. _Of course, I have to be in love with an emotionally stunted woman... No, it's more like she hides or represses the emotion._ "What part of I don't care did you not hear? Besides... Watching you kill was kinda hot." Clarke admitted blushing slightly.

"Was it?" Lexa smirked, moving closer until their mouths were almost touching. "And how do you feel now?"

"Even hotter," Clarke replied, squirming a little.

"The summit is in an hour," Lexa whispered.

"Plenty of time," Clarke whispered back.

**XxXxX**

Clarke sighed softly as she entered the throne room again. This time without Lexa, and to meet her mother.

Truthfully, after giving it some thought, Clarke wasn't sure his to feel about the woman. In her past/future. Her mom grew to hate her and how ruthless Clarke became. Now, however, her mom was accepting her... without knowing everything Clarke has done or will do in the future.

"I have something to tell you, and we don't have much time." Clarke said, speaking first.

"Wait a minute, just let me look at you." Her mom replied softly.

Marcus placed a hand on her mom's shoulder. "You'll have plenty of time to catch up once we're back home."

"The commander's changing the terms of the summit." Clarke continued.

"Is this because of mount weather?" Marcus questioned.

"This is because of the ice nation," Clarke answered, glancing at Marcus. "They want Lexa dead. They want to take over the coalition."

"That's Lexa's concern, not ours." Her mom shook her head.

"No, Abby," Marcus explained, looking at her mom. "If Lexa falls, the coalition shatters. And there's no way we avoid that war." Marcus paused and looked back at Clarke. "You said there were new terms."

"We become the 13th clan," Clarke replied, then stayed silent, letting it sink in for the two adults.

Lexa had explained all of this to her, not even ten minutes prior after they had finished with their... Fun. To be fair, Clarke did remember some of it from before. However, last time, she wanted to kill Lexa. This time she wanted to have sex with her, make up for lost time.

Quietly her mom asked, "...The 13th clan. What does that mean? That we follow, Lexa?"

"Yes." Clarke swallowed. _Among other things. _Clarke thought to herself, thinking back to when she was going down on Lexa on her bed.

"We came here to negotiate a treaty." Her mom stated unhappily.

"This is our unity day mom. We can be the 13th station, or we can be the 13th tribe." Clarke explained calmly.

Her mom turned to Marcus. "Marcus?"

He turned to face them. "Clarke's right. I've seen the ice nation army, and we don't stand a chance against them. We need to do this."

Her mom nodded. "So we become the 13th clan. Then what, what's going to stop the ice nation."

"Wanheda," Clarke smirked. _Just not in the way any are going to expect._

**XxXxX**

Now dressed in a slit green dress. Clarke slowly walked and bowed before Lexa, her new Heda. Her tattoos revealed for all to see going up and down her arms.

"Hail warriors of the twelve clans," Lexa said in a clear voice.

"Hail commander of the blood." All twelve nation representatives replied to her.

"Rise," and Lexa ordered.

Everyone, including Clarke, stood.

"We welcome sky crew to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony. And we welcome Clarke from the sky crew, legendary Wanheda, mountain slayer." Lexa states, looking around at the men and women representing their nation. "The reason for this summit has changed; we are not here to negotiate a treaty with the sky crew, but rather to initiate them into the coalition."

Whispers broke out among the representatives at Lexa's words.

"To symbolize this union. The leader of sky crew must bare our mark." Lexa continued once the whispers stopped.

After talking a little, her mom and Marcus decided he should be the one to get the mark.

Once the metal was heated, Marcus rolled down his sleeves and got the metal symbol branded into his skin.

_Why do I feel like something's wrong?_ The moment Clarke had that thought, Bellamy, and Octavia, along with a few others, burst into the room. Guns pointed at all the representatives around them. "We need to get you out of here. The summit's a trap." Bellamy told them, dropping a grounder to the floor.

_Fuck, I locked the base down, right? This shouldn't happen again. _Clarke groaned inside. She did not want her home to be destroyed.

"What the hell are you doing, Bellamy." Clarke hissed, causing the boy to take a step back. "This is not a place you can barge into. Especially with weapons."

"I agree." Lexa frowned.

"It's the ice nation." Bellamy defended himself, motioning to the representative.

"These allegations are an outrage. The ice nation never stormed this summit with weapons, breaking our laws. That was the sky crew!" The new once nation representative replied, shifting the blame to the sky crew.

"They're right about this." A man Clarke didn't recognize started talking to Marcus. "The two guards you left behind are dead. We need to go, now."

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments, waiting yet, not knowing for what.

"What's going on?" Bellamy asked angrily. "Where the hell is she?"

"Bellamy, maybe we were wrong about this," Octavia replied, sheathing her sword.

"I don't understand."

Marcus moved forward and lowered Bellamy's gun. "Stand down."

"Bellamy, Bellamy, come in." A voice sounded from the radio. "The grounder attacked mount weather."

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked shakily.

"It's gone, it's gone. They're all gone; Sinclair and I are the only ones left. I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry." The woman whispered brokenly. The sound of her tears echoing around the room.

"You should have never moved your people back into mount weather." The ice nation representative said at last. Walking to the center of the room. "The ice nation did... What Lexa was too weak to do."

"This is an act of war." Lexa hissed dangerously. "Sentry's arrest the ice nation representative." She commanded furiously. "Including the prince."

"We need to get home." Her mom told Marcus and her. "If they attacked mount weather, Arcadia could be next."

Marcus nodded, "I agree."

"Go." Lexa nodded in agreement. "March all your forces, we'll avenge the attacked together."

"I'll escort them," Indra told her commander, before turning to Octavia. "I hope you kept up your training. You'll need it."

Bellamy turned to Clarke, who still hadn't moved. "Clarke, we need to leave. Now."

"We need to have an ambassador stay here in Polis," Lexa replied to him.

"It's not safe here." Bellamy pushed, trying to get Clarke to agree.

"Clare will be safe here under my protection," Lexa asserted calmly.

Clarke stood in front of her mother. "I have to stay." She told the group.

"Clarke." Her mother whispered quietly.

"I have to make sure she keeps her word," Clarke answered just as quietly. _That should get her off my back. I still can't believe they made it into mount weather. There's goes my home and peaceful days of just sleeping._

"Be safe," Marcus warned.

"You too," Clarke replied in turn.

Bellamy stayed behind as the group started to leave. "She left us to die in that mountain; she will always put her people first. You should come home to yours."

Clarke took a step back, closer to Lexa. Showing with her actions, her place, instead of words.

After a few minutes, the two girls were finally alone.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I did not mean for this to happen."

Clarke sighed. "Neither did I." _Next time, I'm removing or at least disarming all bombs before I leave a place._

"Clarke... I know it's looking bad." Lexa started, getting down on her knees. "But I swear to never betray you again. Your people are my people, your fights, my fights."

Chuckling slightly, Clarke pulled Lexa to her feet with a smile. "I know, I trust you, Lexa." _I might as well._

Clarke lifted her tattooed arms. "I also have something to show you."

**XxXxX**

_**The next morning**_

"Ambassadors of the coalition. Today we honor our covenant. A clan that stands against one of us stands against us all." Lexa said, starting the war council.

"_Bring in the accused,"_ Titus ordered the men outside the door.

In chains, Queen Nia calmy strode through the door. The guards pushing her to kneel to the commander.

"Queen Nia of Azgeda has confessed to the destruction of mount weather. Resulting in the death of forty-nine members of sky crew." Titus told the ambassadors. "Wanheda, what say you."

"Sky crew demands justice," Clarke demanded calmly. Knowing what would happen, and watching amused by it all. _I almost feel as if I'm watching a play._

"_Ice nation does not answer to this girl."_ Queen Nia sneered.

_"__Silence!_" Titus ordered. _"The punishment for your crime is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense."_

"_I need no defense. Today is a judgment day."_ Queen Nia said, staring directly into Lexa's eyes. "_I call for a vote of no confidence.__"_

"Take this queen to meet her fate," Titus told the guards, ignoring Nia's words.

"_Not so fast.__"_ An old ambassador stood up. _Commander no longer._

Another quickly joined him. _"Commander no longer._

"Take them away to." Titus waves angrily.

"_Hold.__"_ Lexa stopped them. "Let her make her move."

Once Lexa said this words, ever ambassador but Clarke stood up. Echoing the words no heda no more.

"Commander, what is this?" Clarke asked, amused. _This is far more enjoyable compared to last tim_e.

"This is a coup," Lexa replied calmly. Watching as everyone but Clarke stood.

"This is the law." Nia states standing up. Her law, a unanimous vote of ambassadors or death, is all that can remove a commander from power."

"It's not unanimous," Clarke replied, twirling her short hair with her finger.

"We don't recognize the legitimacy of the sky crew." Nia retorted.

"We do." Titus interrupted angrily. "Yesterday, sky crew took the brand. They are the 13th clan. This vote of no confidence fails." Titus paused and pointed at all the ambassadors. "All these coup plotters will suffer the exact same fate as the ice queen."

"She won't take our heads because she knows our armies will retaliate." The ice queen smirked. "None of us here, wants war."

"We both know what you want... Nia." Lexa said, standing up. "If you think me unfit to command. Issue the challenge, and let's get on with it."

"Very well, you were challenged."

"And I accept your challenge!"

"_Single combat!"_ Titus spoke loudly. "Warrior against warrior, to the death." Titus waited a moment, then continued. "Queen Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose as your champion."

Nia glanced at the prince in chains. "My son roan, prince of Azgeda."

"Heda, who will fight for you?" Titus asked in a low voice.

Hearing the words, Clarke made eye contact with Lexa and lifted an arm. Then mouthed the words, pick me.

Lexa stood at the front of the room and stared at Clarke, then shook her head. Finally, after a minute of waiting, she said. _"I am the commander; no one fights for me."_

Clarke sighed to herself but understood. _I guess it will be a while before I can show the power of Wanheda._

**XxXxX**

Hours after the fight, Clarke was in her bedroom thinking over the match. _I don't like how much this is following my memories. Will Lexa still die now? She fought and beat Roan while killing the ice queen with a spear. Exactly as she did previously. If I had gone in, I probably wouldn't have done that._

***Knock, knock, knock***

_Hmm... I forgot about this. I wonder who's there?_ Standing up, Clarke walked over and opened the door.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa smiled. She was dressed in a long smooth dark black nightdress.

"Come in, " Clarke opened the door farther. Admiring Lexa's figure as she walked passed. _Why did I forget about this? Especially the way she looks in that dress..._

As Clarke looked at Lexa's hand, she noticed a bandage from where Roan had cut her earlier. "Sit down; I'll change that for you."

Lexa nodded, and quietly sat down on the couch.

For the next few minutes. Clarke cleaned and bandaged Lexa's hand.

"Thank you for backing me." Lexa finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course." Clarke smiled slightly. _If I don't back you, my lover, who else would I back?_

"Your ambassadors betrayed you. How do you move forward?" Clarke asked curiously? Clarke herself now would just kill them all, but they weren't her ambassadors. So she wouldn't... Yet.

"They were doing what they believed was right for their people," Lexa whispered. Memories from the mountain, no doubt flashing through her mind.

Clarke stood up and smirked. _"Rest up, commander."_

Lexa stood up, her face now blank. "Good night, ambassador."

Clarke watched as Lexa started to leave and remembered what happened previously. "Wait."

Lexa paused and turned to look at Clarke.

Clarke blushed slightly, then motioned to the bed. "No need to go."

Lexa smiled, her eyes full of love. "Very well."

**XxXxX**

_**The next morning**_

"If any find out about us. There won't be any backlash for you, right?" Clarke asked Lexa as they made their way to Arkadia. Queen Nia's body wrapped in sheets in the cart behind them.

Lexa chuckled, having become much more open with Clarke accepting her and their way. "No, Clarke."

"Good," Clarke replied, shifting her jacket to make herself more comfortable. Clarke was currently dressed in a tight but warm green hooded jacket, black jeans, boots, and her regular black eyeshadow.

"Beca- what the hell?" Clarke finished in a whisper. The smell of rotting flesh and blood filled the air. Moving forward, they saw a valley filled with grounder corpses. The bullet holes in their clothing, making it obvious who attacked them.

_"Heda! Over here!"_ A scout they had sent ahead called out.

Moving forward, Clarke and Lexa came to the sight of Indra, barely clinging to life.

"Indra." Lexa kneeled down to her general, panicked slightly.

Kneeling next to Lexa, Clarke checked Indra's wounds. _Shit, that doesn't look good._

Index thankfully only had a single bullet wound. Unfortunately, it didn't go through. "I need bandages!" Clarke told the grounder guard next to her.

"Stay away." Indra wheezed weakly. "Your one of them."

"_Let her help,"_ Lexa commanded.

Taking the offered cloth from the guards, Clarke listened to Indra's story as she bandaged the woman up.

"They attacked while we slept." Indra breathed deeply. "Our watch was to the north, looking for Azgeda. They killed our archer's first; our infantry couldn't get close. Then they executed the wounded."

"The summit was two days ago," Clarke muttered, confused. "How could Kane do this?"

"It wasn't Kane," Indra whispered, glancing at Clarke. "It was Pike."

"How did you escape?" Lexa asked, emotionless.

"Bellamy," Indra replied, her eyes glazed.

"Bellamy was with them?" Clarke asked surprised. _They weren't nearly this willing to kill last time... Or were they, and I was just to blind to see it?_

As it had been years since this last happens to Clarke, and even worse things had occurred in the future. A couple of hundred deaths were really nothing in comparison. So her forgetting after a few years was natural. Especially when it was connected to Lexa, and the pain it had brought Clarke when thinking of her dead lover.

"Bellamy tried to spare the wounded, but they wouldn't listen." Indra continued in a haunted voice. "He convinced Pike to let me live. So I could deliver a message."

"What message?" Lexa questioned.

"Sky crew rejects the coalition. This is their land now. We can leave, or we can die."

Clarke glanced worriedly at her lover. _Is it too late to reject being part of the sky crew. I want no part with these idiots. In fact, this is reminding me of the reason I became a true wanheda._

When Clarke became the new leader in the past, it wasn't only the sky crew she lead. She also had hundreds of grounders under her, as well. They were far more obedient and agreeable to the way Clarke did things compared to her people.

Lexa took a calming breath and turned to her guards. "Send riders, I call upon all armies of the twelve clans. In a day's time, we lay waste to Arkadia. And everyone within its walls."

"Wait." Clarke stood. "I have a better idea.

"No, Clarke." Lexa held up a hand. "Enough of your ideas. Arkadia dies tomorrow."

Clarke rolled her eyes but nodded. She knew where Lexa was coming from. Previously, if anyone attacked her army, she decimated the opposite side. Men, women, and children. No one would escape. _Jasper and Monty better not be there when Arkadia is attacked. I went through way too much trouble to secure their loyalty._

**XxXxX**

"The bleeding stopped, I need to get you something for the pain," Clarke told Indra wrapping up her shoulder. _Other than Lexa's hand. I can't remember the last time I was healing someone and not killing them._

Clarke blinked surprises as Octavia walked through the flaps of the tent. "Octavia? Where's Kane?"

"He sent me," Octavia replied before sitting next to Indra. "Indra, thank God."

"How did this happen," Lexa demanded quietly. Though Clarke could still hear the anger hidden behind her words.

Octavia stood up slowly and faced Lexa. "Kane lost the election to Pike. Everything's different."

Lexa glared at Octavia." Your people voted for this?"

"Wait, Lexa." Clarke stood up. "Hear me out. Pike lead this attack; he is the new leader of Arkadia."

"And?" Lexa raised her brow.

"Let me speak to him."

"Clarke, you haven't been here. Things have changed." Octavia sneered slightly.

_Oh, shut up, you pretender. _Clarke sneered back on the inside. Whenever things got tough, or killing was the best option. Octavia tried to find another way. However, when she believed people, we're wrong like the mountain men guards. She would kill without hesitation.

"Blood must have blood, " Clarke repeated the words Lexa had told her many times before. "If he doesn't want to talk... I'll kill him."

**XxXxX**

"Hello, Pike." Clarke greeted, stepping into the meeting room in Arkadia.

After Clarke had said those words back in Lexa's tent, Lexa had agreed, and Octavia had snuck Clarke into the base. And while Octavia wasn't very willing about it. She didn't have a choice.

"What are you doing here, Clarke?" Pike smiled, taking a glance around for anyone else.

"You killed three hundred of Lexa's army." Clarke kept going ignoring Pike's words. "Two days after the summit, no less."

Pike shook his head. "Your too naive, Clarke. The grounders we're preparing to attack us. Just as they've done since the moment we've landed here."

"Hmm... Is see." Hummed Clarke. "You know earlier this morning. I was willing to let all in Arkadia die, however, as I was speaking to Lexa. I remembered that some of you still have some use, especially for the events soon to come."

Pike took a step back. "What are you talking about, Clarke?"

"Blood must have blood Pike." Clarke pretended to sigh sadly. The sadistic glint in her eyes, giving her away.

With inhuman speed and strength. Clarke grabbed both of Pike's arms and threw him out of the Arks meeting room.

"Aaahhhh!" Pike screamed, flying through the air before crashing down onto the muddy floor below.

Clarke stepped off of the ark walkway. Causing many of the people gathering to whisper at her appearance.

"Look, it's Clarke."

"I heard it's Wanheda now."

"Abby's daughter?"

"Where has she been?"

"What is she doing to the Chancellor?"

"People of Arkadia!" Clarke shouted. "Your chancellor, along with thirty other men and woman, killed hundreds of our allies army. In their sleeping less!"

Many of the people's eyes widened, staring at the fallen Chancellor.

"Now, all twelve of the coalitions army are marching. They will be here tomorrow! Unless something is done." Clarke paused for a second, then roared. "Blood must have blood! In return for the Chancellor's head, we will avoid war. Allowing the rest of you to live in peace! What say you!"

A few of the people gathered shouted and cheered. However, the majority looked unsure and kept glancing at the Chancellor to Clarke.

"Fine then," Clarke whispered quietly. _Time to show them what Wanheda can really do._

Grabbing Pike by the arm, Clarke hauled him to his feet to face the crowd. "This is your leader!" She shouted furiously. "He is a coward who only knows how to kill when others are sleeping! Is this who you want to follow?"

Her mom brushed past the crowd to face Clarke. "Clarke? What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done, mom." Clarke smiled coldly.

At those words, a black web of energy traveled from Clarke's arms and into Pike.

"Ugh... What was-" ***BOOOM***

Pike's chest exploded before he could finish, sending blood and organs all over the crowd.

Terrified, the crowd silently watched Clarke, not knowing how, yet knowing she had something to do with the way Pike died.

"Clarke?" Her mom whispered, stunned.

Pulling a sword from her back, Clarke lopped off Pike's head and raised it for all to see. "The next person to disobey Lexa and attack her people again!" Clarke paused a dark look in her eyes. "Well, it won't just be the leader's head that I take."

**XxXxX**

Late at night and now back at Lexa's camp. Clarke entered the tent, carrying a sack on her waist.

"Where's Octavia?" Indra asked after a moment of silence.

"She's watching over camp." Clarke paused. "She's not exactly wanting to see me at the moment, either."

"So tell us, Clarke, how does this end?" Lexa asked softly, pacing back and forth. "Did you come up with a way to save your people yet again?"

Clarke smiled slightly, her face looking the shadows from the night covering all but her mouth. "Yes, I have." Untying the sack from her waist, she tossed it to the floor.

As the sack hit the floor, Pike's head rolled out, hitting Lexa's feet. His fearful and shocked gaze still frozen on his face.

"Blood must have blood," Clarke murmured, smiling wickedly.

**XxXxX**

_**The next morning**_

The next morning back in Polis. Clarke was sitting on the couch in a green sweater and black jeans. Sketching a sleeping Lexa.

"Mmm... Mm, mm, aahhh." Lexa gasped, waking from what looked to be a nightmare.

"Hey, hey." Clare quickly moved off the couch to Lexa. "It's okay. Your okay." Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's knee. "What we're you dreaming about?"

Lexa took a couple of calming breaths. "Commanders before me, they speak to me in my sleep. I saw their deaths and war at the hands of an assassin."

"It was just a nightmare." Clarke comforted. _I'll kill any assassin long before they reach you. As for Titus, losing an arm should be sufficient punishment._

"No, no, it's a warning. Something's going to happen, and it's going to be soon." Standing up, Lexa stared at something on the floor.

Following her gaze, Clarke blushed slightly at the half-finished drawing of Lexa lying on the ground. "It's not finished yet."

Before Lexa could say a word, a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," Lexa commanded.

"Pardon Heda, I didn't realize you were busy," Titus answered, opening the door. Followed by three guards carrying a large brown box.

"Are you going to tell me what's in the box or not?" Lexa questioned as the guards set it down.

"Forgive me." Titus glanced at the box. "This is a gift from King Roan of Azgeda for Wanheda. The messenger said this was both proof of Azgeda's loyalty to the coalition and an answer to a yet unanswered question. May I?" He motioned to the box.  
Getting Lexa's nod, wave to the guards. "Open it."

As the lid was opened, a chained man was revealed lying down inside. One Clarke remembered well. "Emerson." She whispered.

Seeing Clarke, Emerson's glazed eyes dilated, and he growled. Leaping from the box at Clarke. A kick from Clarke intercepted the crazed man's attack. Slamming the man back against the box and snapping it in two.

"Put him in a cage, now!" Lexa ordered the guards while holding Clarke's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Clarke told Lexa, then glanced at the struggling Emmerson. _What the hell did they do to him...and why don't I remember this._

Clarke took a step back, her mind in chaos. I had assumed I had come back fine, but now... What else am I missing?

**XxXxX**

"You wanted to see me, commander?" Clarke asked hours later. Now in the throne room with the other ambassadors.

"Yes." Lexa stood up from her throne. "We need to discuss the fate of the last mountain man."

"I believe he deserves death," Titus commented.

Lexa rounded on Titus angrily. "She can speak for herself, Titus."

"Titus is right." Clarke shrugged. "It no longer looks as if he can even think anymore. He's not any better than a crazed beast."

"See, it is human nature to need vengeance." Titus nodded, coming closer to Clarke

"I never said it wasn't, Titus," Clarke replied before the man could say anything more.

"Clarke gave us Vengeance Titus," Lexa told the man, sitting down. "She cut off the head of her people's leader and gave it to me as forgiveness for her people's transgressions."

Titus blinked, shocked at Clarke's actions. Then nodded his head and backed off. The slightest bit of approval could now be seen when looking at Clarke.

"Very well, Clarke. You must now choose. Banishment from our lands forever. Or death from forty-nine cuts by your hand." Lexa nodded.

"Forty-nine cuts." Clarke chose immediately. She had never done it before. She had always just killed quickly, or used a sword and made her enemies bleed out.

**XxXxX**

An hour later, Clarke walked back to the throne room this time alone. With only the guards outside the door, and a chained and hooded Emerson. Bolted upright to the floor.

"Carl Emerson, mount weather security detail." Clarke greeted, pulling the good off his face.

"I've heard what they call you now. Wanheda, commander of death." Carl's voice graveled.

"I should have known it was you who told them how to destroy the mountain." Clarke sighed.

"I didn't destroy mount weather." Carl denied. "You did, 381 people, 182 men, 173 women, 26 children... Two of them were mine."

Clarke smirked darkly and moved to whisper in Carl's ear. "And I enjoyed the death of every last one of them."

"Uuhhaaahhhh." Carl groaned, straining to break his chains.

"You have till sundown to live. Then I get to kill the last person I missed when I destroyed the mountain." Snickering, Clarke left the room.

**XxXxX**

"Titus, what are you doing in my room?" Clarke asked, closing the door behind her.

"We spend so much time talking about peace. I think it's time we made peace with each other, don't you?" Titus proposed, lighting some candles on the table.

"Alright." Clarke motioned for him to take a seat.

"I was wrong about you." Titus started. "At first, when we met. You rejected killing and the ways of our punishments. You killing your lover Finn was both a surprise to Lexa and me."

Clarke stayed silent and let him speak.

"However, you are a leader, Clarke. Lexa listens to you. I-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Titus." Clarke interrupted. "Something we can both agree on is keeping Lexa safe. No matter if it is from her people or my people." Standing up, Clarke pulled a blade from her pocket and slit her hand, then handed the knife to Titus.

"What is the meaning of this?" Titus questioned, taking the knife.

"It's simple." Clarke nodded to his own hand. "An oath in blood to protect Lexa. Just between us, unknown to all. Including Lexa."

Titus stared at Clarke's bleeding palm. "I was wrong about you, Clarke. I see that now." Taking the knife, he made a long slice across the center of his palm.

Outstretching, their hands, they shook, making their oath.

"To protecting Lexa!"

"To protecting Lexa!"

**XxXxX**

Lexa stood in front of her throne, all the ambassadors standing before her. Ready to watch the willing of Carl Emerson.

_"We come together tonight, as we have countless times before, to watch a man die."_ Lexa began, giving a knife to a guard to give to Clarke. "Wanheda, vengeance is yours."

Taking the knife and under the eyes of all the representatives of the coalitions. Clarke gave Emerson, his first slash.

"Aaahhhh!" Emerson cried, struggling against his bindings.

"One!" A man in the crowd called out.

For the next half an hour. Clark gave the man forty-eight more brutal slashes. Causing many in the crowd to cheer and look at Wanheda with new eyes.

Clarke turned to face the crowd. "_Blood must have blood... However, there are far worse punishments than death!"_

Her hands glowing a sickly green, Clarke healed Emerson until his wounds scabbed over with scars. Then with both of her hands on the knife, she sliced off his hands. _"__I banish him! May he live forever, the memory of his failure haunting him toll his dying breath!"_

"Wanheda!"

"Wanheda!"

"Wanheda!"

The crowd of ambassadors and guard roared in approval.

Clarke smirked and moved back to her seat. _After this, the legend of Wanheda will spread. Tales of how I can heal, then torture my enemies all over again should prove a necessary deterrent to any who wish to attack._

"Categorize his wounds," Lexa commanded the guards. "Then their him out of our borders. Carl Emerson is here by banished, and may never set foot back in our borders again!"

**XxXxX**

_**Two days later**_

Clarke felt like screaming as she left Octavia. She has assumed after killing Pike; everything would be fine. Instead, it got worse.

People in Arkadia were no longer listening to a Chancellor anymore. They were going out and attacking who they pleased, following Pike's last orders of keeping their land safe.

_At this point, I kind of want Lexa to wipe them out. _Clarke sighed. The coalitions now wanted war because Arkadia attacked another village. Only this time they had a witness, Octavia whi had tried to warn the grounder, but was captured instead.

Entering Lexa's bedroom. Clarke prepared to say goodbye. "Lexa."

"When do you leave?" Lexa asked Clarke, already knowing the answer.

"Now," Clarke whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you need to be with your people," Lexa replied gently. "That's why I-... That's why your you."

Clarke bit her lip and missed sadly. "Maybe one day, you and I will owe nothing more to out people."

"I hope so." Outstretching her arm, Lexa spoke softly. "May we need again."

Taking the arm, Clarke looked at it, and then slowly leaning forward, capturing Lexa's lips in a kiss. After a few moments, they Pulled back a little, and stared at one another. Then started to kiss again, quickly stripping off each other's clothes.

_I swear Death... If Lexa dies after this... I'm bringing her back — no matter who I have to kill to do it._ Clarke thought to herself, moaning as the kiss between her and Lexa heated up.

**XxXxX**

Letting Lexa sleep, Clarke exited the bedroom. Heading down the hall to where she knew Murphy would be. Murphy, Monty, and Jasper were the only three she wanted to save. They would be a great support to have, and they each had different skills that would help with whatever she decided to do.

"Murphy?" Clarke whispered quietly, trying to wake him up.

Murphy was half-naked with only jeans on. His upper body littered in whip markings and blood.

"He's alive," Titus revealed, his arms behind his back as he entered the room.

"What did you do to my friend?" Clarke demanded angrily. Murphy was one of her most loyal supporters in the last/future. Even when she made a wrong decision, he was there to help. And she did the same for him; they had each other's backs.

"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market."

"Hey, hey, you're okay," Clarke whispered to Murphy as she noticed him waking up.

"Please don't do that." Titus stopped her, pulling out a pistol from behind his back.

"Titus, what is this about?" Clarke questioned, placing her hands in the surrendering position. "I thought we already talked and came to an agreement."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Clarke. Truly I am."

"Look, I'm leaving. Right now." Clarke shook her head slightly. "Octavia's waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy and well go.

"Wish I could." Titus breathed. "Lexa would never execute her beauty while-"

"Hey, Titus, think." Clarke stopped him. "She's going to know it was you."

Titus pointed the gun at Murphy. "She's going to think it was him. Sky crew weapon, in the hands of sky crew thief. She might even be angry enough to DECLARE WAR!"

Ducking her head, Clarke barely missed getting shot by Titus.

Racing around the room, Clarke ducked again as Titus shot at her. Picking up a chair, she quickly threw it at him. The chair shattering against his body at the force of her throw.

Racing for the door, Clarke stood by it. Dodging another bullet, knowing what would happen, and letting it happen anyway. _This all better work out in the end._

A gasp sounded from the door, there Lexa stood. A growing patch of blood darkening her shirt around the bullet wound.

"H-Heda!" Titus said, trembling. Dropping the gun to the floor.

"Lexa." Clarke gasped slightly, catching Lexa's body before she could fall. _Death I swear as your commander, you better let me be able to heal her._

While Clare was able to heal Emerson, this was Lexa, the woman she loved. It would be just Clarke's luck that she wouldn't be able to heal her.

"Help me get her to the bed!" Clark commanded Titus.

"W-What have I done?" Titus asked shakily, doing as Clarke asked.

"I need something to stop the bleeding," Clarke ordered, before pressing her hands against the wound on Lexa's stomach. "You'll be okay, just lie still."

"D-Don't be afraid," Lexa said in a shaky voice.

"Your gonna be fine, just stay still."

Rushing back, Titus ran in and placed a bowl of wet cloth on the bed.

Panicking slightly, Clarke ripped open Lexa's shirt. Spraying blood all over the sheets of the bed.

"She's losing too much blood," Clarke told Titus, before looking back to Lexa. "Stay with me."

Hearing nothing from Titus, Clarke looked back at him to see what seemed to be a case of knives. "What the hell is that? Titus, what are you doing?"

Ignoring the silent Titus, Clarke turned to groaning Lexa. "I will fix you, just stay with me."

"Forgive me, Heda," Titus whispered, holding Lexa's face in both hands.

Gasping painfully, Lexa spoke. "_You will never again attempt to harm Clarke. Swear it."_

"_I swear it,"_ Titus replied, his eyes misty.

Lexa nodded, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "_Then do your job... Serve the next as you have served me, Flamekeeper._

"Hey, hey," Clarke whispered to Lexa. "Don't you dare give up."

"C-Clarke." Lexa struggled to speak. "My spirit will live on."

"No, it won't. I am not letting you die." _Just for a little bit, then I'll heal you._

Lexa weakly shook her head. "There's nothing you can do now. The next commander will protect you."

Tears started to gather in Clarke's eyes. "I don't want the next commander... I want _you_."

"I'm ready, Heda," Titus said softly. Stopping Lexa from replying.

"Clarke." Lexa began.

"I-I'm here," Clarke whispered, barely holding back her tears. _I hate this plan, but it's the only way this will work._

"_My fight is over."_

"No, no." Clarke shook her head. "I won't accept that."

Lexa smiled at her, growing weaker with every passing second. "You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving."

Her tears now finally falling, Clarke strokes Lexa's hair. Trying to offer whatever comfort she could as her lover passed on. "In peace, may you leave the shore, in love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again."

Lowering her head, Clarke kissed Lexa one last time. _This better fucking work, Death!_

A green, sickly energy came out of Clarke's mouth and entered Lexa's. Traveling all the way to her heart. Healing her inside, while keeping her in a near-death state.

_I wish I didn't need to do this, Lexa, but this is the only way we can be together without your Heda responsibilities._

Maybe it was wrong of her to do this. Perhaps Clarke should have healed Lexa immediately. However, she knew in the future how dangerous things would be. Lexa not being Heda anymore was a far better outcome. Besides, Lexa could have her wish; all Clarke needed to do now was fix the trouble at Arkadia. Then she and Lexa could do whatever they wanted.

Titus placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "We must complete the ritual... Please, the commander's spirit must be passed on. This is my purpose... Please allow me to complete the task... It is what the commander wanted."

Wiping her tears, Clarke nodded and backed away. _After this, no one is ever going to come this close to killing Lexa again._

Turning her head, Clarke sat down and waited for Titus to cut out the AI from Lexa's neck. _I remember it very well from last time; there's no reason for me to see it again._

**XxXxX**

Clarke and Murphy in robes stood and watched as the ceremony for the new Heda began.

After Titus carried Lexa's body to the ritual room, Clarke and Murphy were held in her room and locked in until the ceremony started.

The creak of the door opening brought Clarke's attention to a new person, Ontari. Someone, she remembered well and hated.

"You." Ontari snarled, leaping at Clarke with a knife in her hand.

Looking at the raging woman coldly. Clarke grabbed Ontari's neck. Only needing the slightest squeeze in order to break it.

As Clarke was doing this, she was hit by a realization. Why did she have to stay here? She knew that without her help, the sky people would still survive the AI and radiation. They would still be able to go to cryo sleep and survive. They would still live. Why was she spending her life trying to make everything follow exactly the way the past was?

Coming to a decision. Clarke snapped Ontari's neck. "Carry on." She whispered darkly — her voice sending chills down the spines of all who heard it.

Unlike Ontari, the ambassadors had seen what Wanheda could do. And they refused to anger her the way the Ice nation continued to do so.

Clarke was about to move back to her spot, when she froze. She could feel the energy keeping Lexa alive growing weaker. It would only be a manner of minutes before Lexa truly died.

Her eyes glowing black, Clarke outstretched her arms, a silver energy wisp this time appearing. Unnoticed by her, Clarke had frozen time. Only the silver energy connecting Lexa and Clarke together stopped the same from happening to Lexa.

"uuuuhhhhaaAAAAAHHHH! Clarke screamed. Feeling as if her body was ripping itself apart. Then all fell black.

**XxXxX**

"Uhh... My head." Clarke groaned. Shooting around, she noticed she was on something soft.

Opening her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar room, along with a sleeping Lexa next to her.

"Alicia!" A voice yelled from outside the door. "You better be getting up soon. You'll miss the bus."

Sitting up, Clarke felt her hair and noticed the length was far longer than she remembered it being. As soon as she thought of her hair, memories started flooding in.

Clarke's name was no longer Clark. It was now Elyza Lex, and Lexa's was not longer Lexa. It was Alicia Clark.

For the past six months, the two girls had been dating, secretly that is. Alicia want sure how her mom would react to her being gay. So Clarke, or rather Elyza, had to sneak in to see her girlfriend.

"Well, fuck." Elyza sighed. _Might as well accept my new identity... This is not what I meant to do when I tried to save Lexa's... Alicia's life._

"Go back to sleep... Clarke." Alicia groaned from under her blanket.

Eliza's eyes widened. "You remember?"

"Of course I do," Alicia grumbled. "I don't know what you did after I died, but for now, let's just enjoy it."

"Wait." Elyza pulled the cover off Alicia. "I need to tell you something. I probably should have told you before, but I didn't."

"What Elyza?" Alicia raised a brow.

Elyza took a deep breath, "I love you, Lexa. And from what my memories are telling me. Elyza loved Alicia just as much."

Alicia smiled, warmly. "I know, and I love you as well, Clarke... or Elyza, I probably should have told you before as well. But I was the commander; love is weakness."

"How about now?" Elyza asked, straddling Alicia.

Alicia smirked and pulled Elyza's top off, admiring her girlfriends body. "It's no longer a weakness. That's for sure."

Elyza chuckled. "I couldn't agree more."

It would not be until later, that both Elyza and Alicia learned the consequences of coming to this new world.

**XxXxX**

All over the world, people were dying. Be it from natural causes, murder, or even suicide.

However, barely minutes after their deaths, the bodies for a split second glowed a sickly black/ green. The like's of which this world had never seen before. Then the corpses started to twitch... And move... Then stand.

Unknown to Clarke and Lexa. Their arrival into the world, only marked the end of it.

**XxXxX**

**I kind of lost my enthusiasm after Lexa's death(Even though I knew it happend and had seen it before). I no longer wanted to continue writing the later seasons as well. So this is the ending to the one-shot, which I wish was better, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**I was going to put this in the end but couldn't find a spot I liked it. So here it is -** _Clarke's Wanheda powers did not her leave as she crossed worlds. Instead, in increased in strength, becoming more than it was before. Contaminating and influencing the world, the girls were now in._

**Anyway, review or PM me! By the way this was a one-shot!**


End file.
